warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Sonnenschatten
Neues * Zurzeit versuche ich mich darin mein zweites Buch zu schreiben. Ich bin sehr froh, sagen zu können, dass es viel besser geschrieben ist als mein erstes. * Ich mache zurzeit eine Kooperation mit Equuleus13, in der wir gemeinsam eine Geschichte schreiben und neue Clans erfinden. * Ich bessere meine Charaktere aus, wie im Klebrigen Haufen Arbeit beschrieben. Meine neusten 5 Seiten: # Verstorbene Charaktere (by Sonnenschatten) # Nachtfuss (by Sun13) # Steinregen (by Sun13) # Mohnsaat (by Sun13) # BlütenClan (by Sun13) (Kooperation mit Equuleus13) Über mich Ich bin ein Teenager und Mädchen. Ich lese sehr gerne (vor allem Fantasy-Bücher) und schreibe gerne auch. Abgesehen davon dass ich eine Leseratte und hoffnungslose Hobbyautorin bin, mag ich noch Anime und Manga und komplizierte Themen besprechen. PS: Ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass es noch ein paar Jahre dauert, bis ich das Abzeichen Zwei Wochen im Wiki bekomme. (Das habe ich nach dem zweiten ernsthaften Versuch geschrieben (er ist also auch gescheitert), nehmt das ruhig als Zeichen meiner Undiszipliniertheit XD, denn alle unter der Top 20 haben es geschafft (ausser eben mir und Eisfrost XD) # Weiss nicht mehr... 8 oder 9/14 Tagen # etwa gleich lang wie 1. # 11/14 (That was so close! >.<) # 3/14 (mission failed) # 3/14 (hoffentlich diesmal ^^) # 9/14 Die Hoffnung ist gestorben XD # 5/14 (Aktuell) What the StarClan, why is it so late counter (since 27.7.2019): 2 Ich bin eure Midnightcat XD Über mich als Katze Mein Name ist Sonnenschatten. Und nein, ich bin nicht nach Sonnenschatten von der fünften Staffel benannt. Auf den Namen kam ich so: Im Internet habe ich nach passenden Namenrätsel gesucht. Eigentlich bin ich nicht so ein Fan von so viel zu ungenauen Namen... aber Sonnenschatten passte einfach super! ^^ PS: Meine Freunde in der Menschenwelt gaben mir den WaCa Namen Mondlicht. Das ist praktisch das Gegenteil. Mein Fell ist bernsteinfarben, eine sehr schöne Farbe, wie ich finde. Ausserdem sehe ich aus als hätte man schwarzen Puder über mein Fell gestreut. Meine Augen sind ganz gewöhnlich bernsteinfarbig und stechen nicht stark hervor. Auch wenn ich meistens sehr forsch bin, kann ich auch sehr feinfühlig sein. Ich lasse mir von niemandem was sagen! Oftmals bin ich aber auch recht finster. Ihr werdet verstehen, wenn ich in einem Buch auftrete. Ausserdem bin ich rein zufällig auch ein Medium aus Licht und Dunkelheit. Spitznamen * Sun - von Nussfrost * Shadow - von Equuleus13 Meine Geschichten: Kurzgeschichten: Ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was kommt (abgeschlossen) Funkenpfotes Fragen (in Bearbeitung) 2 Fragen Bücher: Specials Ertrunken (abgeschlossen) Der Baum der Clans Die Wurzeln die alles stützen 10 Kapitel (abgeschlossen) Der Stamm, der alles zusammenhält (noch in Bearbeitung) 9/? Kapitel Berichte Alles über den LeuchtClan Theorien Meine Theorie zu Häherfeder&Häherschwinge Gute Geschichten: Tiefenblatt * Neues Leben* von Cup Chan - Leider ist sie seit 3 Jahren nicht mehr online gewesen, daher nehme ich nicht an, dass diese Geschichte je fertig geschrieben wird, ist aber trotzdem extrem lesenswert! Aber ich brauche dich! von ''Morgensonne'' - Kurz aber sehr bewegend und emotional Das Hinterland und seine Gefahren von Kojotenpfote - erfrischend anders mit ungewohnten Pflanzen, Tieren und anderen Naturgesetzen, da die Geschichte in Australien spielt [[Die falschen letzten Worte|'Die falschen letzten Worte']] von SecondNight - ''eine Kurzgeschichte mit überraschender Wendung Liste aller meiner Gruppen: Clans FlockenClan KieselClan LeuchtClan WurzelClan Andere Die Gemeinschaft Benutzer:Sonnenschatten/Meine Gedanken über Warrior Cats Liste aller meiner Charaktere: Verstorbene Charaktere Nach Namensanfang: 'Abendblume, Adlertau, Ahornjunges, Aletheia, Algenmoos, Ampferbart, Amselflug, Amsellied, Aschenwirbel (9) '''Beerensprung, Bernsteinflug, Bernsteinjunges, Birkenflamme, Blattfeder, Blaukralle, Bleichflügel, Blitzbein, Blume, Blumensprung, Borkennase, Brombeersee, Buschfell (13) [[Ceralyn (by Sonnenschatten)|'C'''eralyn]] (1) ('Dämmerglanz), Dämmertau, Dornenblüte, Dunkeljunges (4) [[Eichenpfote (by Sonnenschatten)|'E'''ichenpfote]], Eichhornglanz, Emma, Eissturm, Eistaucher, Erdglanz, Espenstimme, Eulenblitz (8) 'Farnblüte, Farnfeder, Farnsee, Federglanz, Federnase, Feuerjunges, Feuervogel, Flammenherz, Fleckenrose, Flickenblüte, Fliegenschweif, Flugherz, Frostwolke, Fuchsfeuer, Fuchsstreif (15) Gertenschweif, Ginsterbeere, Ginsterstreif, Glanzjunges, Glanzschweif (5) [[Habichtglut (by Sonnenschatten)|'H'''abichtglut]], Haselschwinge, Hasenjunges, Heckenblüte, Heidewolke, Hekate, Hellbrand, Himbeerblatt, Hochwind, Honigbauch, Honigsprung (11) [[Iltisschlaf (by Sonnenschatten)|'I'ltisschlaf]], Ingwerpfote, Iris, Irrgeist (4) 'Kai, Klarauge, Klarwasser, Kleefuss, Kleewurzel, Klettenschweif, Krallenpelz (7) [[Libellenauge (by Sonnenschatten)|'L'''ibellenauge]], Lichtfang, Lichtwelle, Lilienbrand, Lilienpelz (5) 'Mai, Marderfell, Maulwurfnebel, Mäusestreif, Mika, Milchranke, Minzauge, Mohnflügel, Morgenbart, Mottenfell (10) Nebeldorn, Neunfleck (2) [[Pan (by Sonnenschatten)|'P'''an]], Pappelpfote (2) 'Rabenjunges, Rankenherz, Rankenkralle, Rauchstreif, Raunsang, Raureifgras, Regensturm, Rosenklee, Rotkehlchenpelz, Rotpelz, Rotstreif, Russfrost (12) [[Salbeispitze (by Sonnenschatten)|'S'''albeispitze]], Sandpfote, Schaftbart, Schattenbart, Schillerschweif, Schneebeere, Schneerose, Schnellglanz, Schwalbenrose, Seesand, Seidenbrise, Silberfang, Silberwind, Sonnenschatten, Sphinx, Splitterpelz, Spukauge, Staubfeder, Steinblüte, Steinkralle, Strauchelfuss (21) [[Tabby (by Sonnenschatten)|'T'abby]], Taubenblüte, Torfnase, Tropfenschatten (4) [[Unkenschatten (by Sonnenschatten)|'U'nkenschatten]] (1) [[Vogelflaum (by Sonnenschatten)|'V'ogelflaum]] (1) 'Waldflug, Weissbleiche, Weissnase, Wisperschweif, Wolke (5) Zedernflug, Zischelflamme, Zweigschweif, Zwerglicht, Zynthia (5) (145) Nach Namensendung: -auge: Klar, Libellen, Minz, Spuk (4, 2/2) -bart: Ampfer, Morgen, Schaft, Schatten (4, 4/0) Honigbauch, Blitzbein, Himbeerblatt, Weissbleiche, Eulenblitz, Abendblume, Seidenbrise, Nebeldorn, Fuchsfeuer, Vogelflaum, Neunfleck, Russfrost, Irrgeist, Habichtglut, Raureifgras, Rosenklee, Zwerglicht, Amsellied, Maulwurfnebel, Milchranke, Seesand, Raunsang, Iltisschlaf, Haselschwinge, Salbeispitze, Espenstimme, Eistaucher, Feuervogel, Klarwasser, Lichtwelle, Aschenwirbel, Kleewurzel -beere: Ginster, Schnee (2, 0/2) -blüte: Dornen, Farn, Flicken, Hecken, Stein, Tauben (6, 0/6) -brand: Hell, Lilien (2, 1/1) -fang: Licht, Silber (2, 0/2) -feder: Blatt, Farn, Staub (3, 2/1) -fell: Busch, Marder, Motten (3, 1/2) -flamme: Birken, Zischel (2, 2/0) -flug: Amsel, Bernstein, Wald, Zedern (4, 2/2) -flügel: Bleich, Mohn (2, 0/2) -fuss: Klee, Strauchel (2, 1/1) -glanz: Dämmer, Eichhorn, Erd, Feder, Schnell (5, 0/5) -herz: Flammen, Flug, Ranken (3, 1/2) -junges: Ahorn, Bernstein, Dunkel, Feuer, Glanz, Hasen, Raben -kralle: Blau, Ranken, Stein (3, 3/0) -moos: Algen (1, 1/0) -nase: Borken, Feder, Torf, Weiss (4, 0/4) -pelz: Krallen, Lilien, Rotkehlchen, Rot, Splitter (5, 3/2) -pfote: Eichen, Ingwer, Pappel, Sand -rose: Flecken, Schnee, Schwalben (3, 1/2) -schatten: Sonnen, Tropfen, Unken (3, 1/2) -schweif: Fliegen, Gerten, Glanz, Kletten, Schiller, Wisper, Zweig (7, 1/6) -see: Brombeer, Farn (2, 0/2) -sprung: Beeren, Blumen, Honig (3, 1/2) -streif: Fuchs, Ginster, Mäuse, Rauch, Rot (5, 3/2) -sturm: Eis, Regen (2, 1/1) -tau: Adler, Dämmer (2, 1/1) -wind: Hoch, Silber (2, 1/1) -wolke: Frost, Heide (2, 0/2) Klebriger Haufen Arbeit Auftritte ergänzen Aletheia, Algenmoos, Amsellied, Aschenwirbel, Bernsteinflug, Blattfeder, Blitzbein, Blume, Blumensprung, Buschfell, [[Ceralyn (by Sonnenschatten)|'C'''eralyn]], 'Dämmerglanz, Eissturm, Espenstimme, Eulenblitz, Farnfeder, Farnsee, Federnase, Fliegenschweif, Frostwolke, Fuchsfeuer, Heidewolke, Hekate, Himbeerblatt, Hochwind, Honigbauch, [[Iltisschlaf (by Sonnenschatten)|'I'''ltisschlaf]], Ingwerpfote, Iris, Klarauge, Klarwasser, [[Libellenauge (by Sonnenschatten)|'L'ibellenauge]], Lichtfang, Mäusestreif, Minzauge, 'Nebeldorn, [[Pan (by Sonnenschatten)|'P'''an]], Rankenherz, Rankenkralle, Rauchstreif, Raunsang, Regensturm, Rosenklee, Rotkehlchenpelz, Russfrost, Schaftbart, Schillerschweif, Schneerose, Schnellglanz, Sonnenschatten, Sphinx, Splitterpelz, Spukauge, Steinblüte, Taubenblüte, Torfnase, Tropfenschatten, Wisperschweif, Zwerglicht, Zynthia Insgesamt: 60 Steckbrief mehr als drei leere Felder 'Abendblume, Ampferbart, Blaukralle, Blitzbein, Blume, Blumensprung, Buschfell, '''Dämmerglanz, Dämmertau, Dornenblüte, Eissturm, Farnfeder, Farnsee, Federnase, Feuervogel, Flammenherz, Fleckenrose, Flickenblüte, Frostwolke, Fuchsstreif, Gertenschweif, Ginsterstreif, Glanzschweif, Heidewolke, Hekate, Hochwind, Honigbauch, Honigsprung, [[Iltisschlaf (by Sonnenschatten)|'I'''ltisschlaf]], Ingwerpfote, Iris, Klarauge, Kleefuss, [[Libellenauge (by Sonnenschatten)|'L'ibellenauge]], Lilienbrand, Marderfell, Maulwurfnebel, Milchranke, Mohnflügel, 'Nebeldorn, Neunfleck, [[Pan (by Sonnenschatten)|'P'''an]], Pappelpfote, Rankenkralle, Rauchstreif, Raureifgras, Rotpelz, Schneerose, Schnellglanz, Schwalbenrose, Seesand, Silberfang, Staubfeder, Steinblüte, Torfnase, Weissbleiche, Zweigschweif, Zwerglicht, Zynthia Insgesamt: 59 Wodurch sich blablabla auszeichnet 'Abendblume, Adlertau, Ahornjunges, Aletheia, Algenmoos, Ampferbart, Amselflug, Amsellied, Aschenwirbel, Beerensprung, Bernsteinflug, Bernsteinjunges, Birkenflamme, Blaukralle, Bleichflügel, Blitzbein, Blume, Blumensprung, Borkennase, Brombeersee, Buschfell, [[Ceralyn (by Sonnenschatten)|'C'''eralyn]], 'Dämmerglanz, Dämmertau, Dunkeljunges, [[Eichenpfote (by Sonnenschatten)|'E'''ichenpfote]], Eichhornglanz, Emma, Eissturm, Eistaucher, Erdglanz, Espenstimme, Eulenblitz, 'Farnblüte, Farnfeder, Federglanz, Federnase, Feuerjunges, Feuervogel, Flammenherz, Fleckenrose, Flickenblüte, Frostwolke, Fuchsfeuer, Fuchsstreif, Gertenschweif, Ginsterbeere, Ginsterstreif, Glanzjunges, Glanzschweif, [[Habichtglut (by Sonnenschatten)|'H'''abichtglut]], Hasenjunges, Heckenblüte, Heidewolke, Hekate, Hellbrand, Himbeerblatt, Hochwind, Honigbauch, [[Iltisschlaf (by Sonnenschatten)|'I'ltisschlaf]], Iris, Irrgeist, 'Kai, Klarauge, Kleewurzel, Klettenschweif, Krallenpelz, [[Libellenauge (by Sonnenschatten)|'L'''ibellenauge]], Lichtfang, Lichtwelle, Lilienbrand, Lilienpelz, 'Mai, Marderfell, Maulwurfnebel, Mäusestreif, Mika, Milchranke, Minzauge, Morgenbart, Mottenfell, Nebeldorn, Neunfleck, [[Pan (by Sonnenschatten)|'P'''an]], Pappelpfote, 'Rabenjunges, Rankenherz, Rankenkralle, Rauchstreif, Raureifgras, Regensturm, Rosenklee, Rotkehlchenpelz, Rotpelz, Rotstreif, Russfrost, [[Salbeispitze (by Sonnenschatten)|'S'''albeispitze]], Schaftbart, Schattenbart, Schillerschweif, Schneebeere, Schneerose, Schnellglanz, Schwalbenrose, Seesand, Seidenbrise, Silberfang, Silberwind, Sphinx, Splitterpelz, Spukauge, Staubfeder, Steinblüte, Steinkralle, Strauchelfuss, [[Tabby (by Sonnenschatten)|'T'abby]], Taubenblüte, Torfnase, Tropfenschatten, [[Unkenschatten (by Sonnenschatten)|'U'nkenschatten]], [[Vogelflaum (by Sonnenschatten)|'V'ogelflaum]], 'Waldflug, Weissbleiche, Weissnase, Wisperschweif, Wolke, Zedernflug, Zischelflamme, Zweigschweif, Zwerglicht, Zynthia Insgesamt: 131 Fehlende Seiten Aus dem FlockenClan: Flocke, Wiesenstern, Funkenstern, Adlerstern, Farnstern, Tau, Federblüte, Rotkralle, Nebeltrank, Sturmblatt, Brisenhall, Dunstgesicht, Falkenpfote, Bruchflügel, Wolkenfell, Kornauge, Sturmauge, Finsterpfote Aus dem LeuchtClan: '''Igelpfote '''Aus dem WurzelClan: '''Glanzfang, Spritzschweif, Aschenrost, Dornengesicht, Matschkralle, Lavendeljunges, Baldrianpfote, Morgenlicht, Blutfang, Blattwirbel '''Aus dem KieselClan: Regenwolke, Sturmpfote, Nieseltatze, Seerosenpfote, Krötenpfote, Eichenfeuer, Glutschweif, Tauschwinge, Sumpfohr, Tatzenschritt, Glasfeder, Schattenwasser, Fangzahn, Wellenspiegel, Barschlicht, Rotaugenflosse, Forellenglanz, Äschen, Döbel, Schmerlen, Elritzen Sonstige: 'Kleie, Wirbelwind, Frostwasser, Pech Charaktere ohne Bild Borkennase, Brombeersee, Buschfell, [[Ceralyn (by Sonnenschatten)|'C'eralyn]], 'Dämmerglanz, Dämmertau, Dornenblüte, Dunkeljunges, [[Eichenpfote (by Sonnenschatten)|'E'''ichenpfote]], Eichhornglanz, Emma, Eissturm, Eistaucher, Erdglanz, Espenstimme, Eulenblitz, 'Farnblüte, Farnfeder, Farnsee, Federglanz, Federnase, Feuerjunges, Feuervogel, Flammenherz, Fleckenrose, Flickenblüte, Fliegenschweif, Flugherz, Frostwolke, Fuchsfeuer, Fuchsstreif, '''Gertenschweif, Ginsterbeere, Ginsterstreif, Glanzjunges, Glanzschweif, [[Habichtglut (by Sonnenschatten)|'H'''abichtglut]], Haselschwinge, Hasenjunges, Heckenblüte, Heidewolke, Hekate, Hellbrand, Himbeerblatt, Hochwind, Honigsprung, [[Iltisschlaf (by Sonnenschatten)|'I'ltisschlaf]], Ingwerpfote, Iris, Irrgeist, 'Kai, Klarauge, Klarwasser, Kleefuss, Kleewurzel, Klettenschweif, Krallenpelz, [[Libellenauge (by Sonnenschatten)|'L'''ibellenauge]], Lichtfang, Lichtwelle, Lilienbrand, Lilienpelz, 'Mai, Marderfell, Maulwurfnebel, Mäusestreif, Mika, Milchranke, Minzauge, Mohnflügel, Morgenbart, Mottenfell, Nebeldorn, Neunfleck, [[Pan (by Sonnenschatten)|'P'''an]], Pappelpfote, 'Rabenjunges, Rankenherz, Rankenkralle, Rauchstreif, Raunsang, Raureifgras, Regensturm, Rosenklee, Rotkehlchenpelz, Rotpelz, Rotstreif, Russfrost, [[Salbeispitze (by Sonnenschatten)|'S'''albeispitze]], Sandpfote, Schaftbart, Schattenbart, Schillerschweif, Schneebeere, Schneerose, Schnellglanz, Schwalbenrose, Seesand, Seidenbrise, Silberfang, Silberwind, Sonnenschatten, Sphinx, Splitterpelz, Spukauge, Staubfeder, Steinblüte, Steinkralle, Strauchelfuss, [[Tabby (by Sonnenschatten)|'T'abby]], Taubenblüte, Torfnase, Tropfenschatten, [[Unkenschatten (by Sonnenschatten)|'U'nkenschatten]], [[Vogelflaum (by Sonnenschatten)|'V'ogelflaum]], 'Waldflug, Weissbleiche, Weissnase, Wisperschweif, Wolke, Zedernflug, Zischelflamme, Zweigschweif, Zwerglicht, Zynthia Insgesamt: 125 Coole Zahlen 1.333 Bearbeitungen am 19.9.18 19:57 1.999 Bearbeitungen am 30.12.18 00:00 2.000 Bearbeitungen am 30.12.18 00:02 2.020 Bearbeitungen am 31.12.18 23:59 (Ja, das ist korrekt. Ich habe Sylvester mit dieser Seite verbracht XD) 2.220 Bearbeitungen am 4.3.19 22:52 2.288 Bearbeitungen am 23.3.19 15:24 3.003 Bearbeitungen am 9.5.19 20:33 3.033 Bearbeitungen am 16.5.19 15:46 3.040 Bearbeitungen am 17.5.19 18:23 3.300 Bearbeitungen am 9.7.19 18:18 3.350 Bearbeitungen am 22.7.19 00:46 3.633 Bearbeitungen am 27.7.19 16:46